


[Podfic] as sunshine falls on the wretched by KivrinEngle

by fifteen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, violence to canonical timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen/pseuds/fifteen
Summary: Bilbo Baggins, the newly appointed Master of Bag End, has just reached his majority. He lives alone in his fine house, managing his estate, and ignoring the people of Hobbiton as much as they avoid him. When a storm lands him with an unexpected (and unwelcome) little visitor, all Bilbo wants to do is find the baby Dwarf's missing family so he can get back to his own life.That's not what happens.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic] as sunshine falls on the wretched by KivrinEngle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [as sunshine falls on the wretched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/671563) by [KivrinEngle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivrinEngle/pseuds/KivrinEngle). 



> Thanks to KivrinEngle for permission to podfic!

  
_cover art by me lol, please feel free to make a nicer one ;)_

**Listen here:**

  
  


**Text:** [as sunshine falls on the wretched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/671563/chapters/1228066)

**Author:** [KivrinEngle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivrinEngle/pseuds/KivrinEngle)

**Reader:** [fifteen (my dw)](https://fifteen-podfic.dreamwidth.org)

**Total Length:** 01:57:49

**Download .mp3:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/as-sunshine-falls-on-the-wretched-by-kivrinengle-podfic/as%20sunshine%20falls%20on%20the%20wretched%20by%20kivrinengle.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize for the audio quality partway through. My neighbor came home and had a shower and the walls of my flat are thinner than should be legal. Let me know if you notice anything wonky! ~<3


End file.
